


(Cover) Could You Be Loved by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Sequel to "Ghosts That Haunt Me Now".Three years after Veronica and Logan get back together, Mars Investigations has to solve the murder of someone very close to Veronica. Takes place three years after the events in "Ghosts That Haunt Me Now."





	(Cover) Could You Be Loved by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Could You Be Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062565) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 




End file.
